


Seven Shades of MiChaeng

by DJPanda



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 03:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJPanda/pseuds/DJPanda
Summary: A pervert CEO and an engaged woman.





	Seven Shades of MiChaeng

"Ah! Faster! Son!" Moans of names and commands can be heard in the dark four wall corners of the room as two bodies were pressed against each other; grinding to one's another skin with the overflowing smell of s*x flowing into the air until a throaty moan had escaped from two's lips and both bodies had collapsed on the bed with bundle of sweats coming from two's flesh.

 

"God, that was awesome, Chaeyoung"

 

"Yes, now get out" a shoulder haired woman with a color of black said.

 

"H-hu-"

 

"We're finished and that's what one night stand me-"

 

"A*shole! I thought you love me!" A slap sound had came across the room as the other woman had left running; hugging its clothes while the shoulder haired length girl named _Son Chaeyoung_ had its cheek stinging due to the slap that she had received from the woman who was running with its clothes.

"Doesn't mean I ask you for s*x I love you, stupid, Aish, really" pulling out a cigarette on the side table; lighting and puffing on it as she sighed before picking up her phone seeing it was just seven in the night but thinking how did the three rounds of s*x she had just a while ago tired her out; she puff out the last smoke of her cigarette and put out the life of it before letting the sleep consume her.

 

 

\--

 

"SON CHAEYOU- OH MY GO! YOU REEK OF S*X! STAND UP BEFORE I C-"

 

"I'm up, I'm up" Chaeyoung groggily said while letting her naked body to sit up, facing her secretary who was covering its nose while shooting daggers to the latter.

 

"I can't believe this! How many gi-"

 

"I only had one and three rounds, _Tzuyu-ah_ "

 

"THAT MANY?!!"

 

"It's only one girl"

 

"And rounds?! Don't use the word only, you do know you're not existing with that word"

 

"Whatever, but don't you want to have a one ni-"

 

"Don't use your flirty words on me before I twist your tongue and you won't be able to swiss move with that" Chaeyoung sighed glancing on her secretary slash bestfriend, Chou Tzuyu was her bestfriend, on highschool up to college and unlike Chaeyoung who's a total high class , the taller woman was a average one taking up a business and management course which had worked on because of the older (Chaeyoung) hiring her.

 

"I still have my fingers~" Chaeyoung sing sang showing her 'oh so good fingers' with a smile etched on her face.

 

"And don't wait for me to cut them" and that was enough for Chaeng's smile to disappear before seperating her butt from her bed.

 

 

\--

 

"So who's on my schedule?" Chaeyoung asked while twirling on her swivel chair as she glance on the newly placed papers on her designated table . Despite being a s*x god Chaeyoung never failed to do her job as the CEO of the Son Group of Companies, as her brother didn't took the job amd instead went for its own happiness leaving Chaeyoung to handle all of their business but getting to enjoy herself like this (her s*x habits); it didn't matter to her if she's handling too many millions in her hands and her parents can't counter any of her fvck habits when it was one of her conditions to take the Ceo job.

 

"A meeting with the Jeon's, Pa-"

 

"Jeon's again? I already rejected them, didn't I?" She raised her eyebrow on Tzuyu who had sighed.

 

"Yes, for a completely invalid reason because it wasn't a girl who had represented them in your meeting" Tzuyu said in a killing tone which defintely had scared the older.

 

"But I don't meet with guys" she whined.

 

"And that's why I agree to set a meeting on them with your invalid reasons as requirement" the latter said scanning through the paper which holds Chaeyoung's schedule for today.

 

"No, they al-"

 

"I can cancel all of your flings schedule in one single call, dwarf"

 

"I'm gonna attend, I'm gonna attend, alright?" Raising her hands before sighing in defeat; one thing she can't argue on: is her savage friend.

 

 

\--

 

"Damn it, you look hot, babe" Chaeng whispered to the woman's ear who's on her lap; pulling the woman closer she landed her lips this time on the woman's neck as her hand was about to reach the woman's breast when the door slammed open.

 

"10 seconds to leave this damn office and be ready for Mr. Jeon's meeting, I'm not gonna repeat what I've said Son Chaeyoung cause you're fvcking 30 minutes late!" It was a warning and the small CEO knows to follow.

 

\--

 

"I said I'm sorry, okay?" Chaeyoung whined to her friend who's near on throwing her out of the car.

 

"Be thankful you're my friend or else you're already on your way to hell" Tzuyu snap her head into the smaller girl's direction making the latter to shrink into her seat as she nervously chuckled afraid that Tzuyu might crash their car due to their speed and without the latter's focus on the road.

 

"That's why I'm really thankful" Chaeyoung cheekly said with a nervous smile.

 

"And that's what I'm not grateful about! We're damn 45 minutes late and you have no time to be thankful" Tzuyu squinted her eyes to Chaeyoung. "And I'm really gonna cut your fingers into pieces if you won't stop roaming them into every woman you come across with!" It was a threatening voice and Chaeyoung knows she's in deep trouble if she says something wrong that will really cause her to be killed.

 

"But it was us wh-"

 

"Don't give me a sh*t, they asked us politely. One more sh*t and you're fvck up" she tightly press her mouth into thin line for she's in front of death's door.

 

 

\--

 

"Be polite and don't flirt" she salute her hands jokingly before she walked away and went towards the Italian restau where the meeting is gonna occur. She brush her hair using her hand as she walk towards inside and was welcomed immediately by the staff.

 

"Reservation?"

 

"Yes, under Jeon's name" she timidly answered seeing the guy who's smiling ear to ear to her with a glint on its eyes.

 

_I'm not interested in a dick._

 

"Ah, follow me then, Ms" She quitely obeyed as the guy leads her into a secluded corner when the other people started passing by making her unable to see the person on the reserved table due to her small stature but knowing it might be a guy again she only stuff her hands on her jeans as she waited for the people to pass by as she nodded towards the staff who pointed the other table that is being block by the people who's passing by. She closed her eyes due to annoyance when some people bump on her without even apologizing; massaging her temples she glance at the reserved table and saw a totally different one on her imagination thinking she'll meet a guy again.

 

"I'll lea-"

 

"Ah yes, yes go ahead" she shoo the guy as she hurried her steps towards the reserved table as it seems the woman who's sitting on it didn't notice that the person she'll be meeting with had already arrived; seeing this she fake a cough to gain the other person's attention but didn't get any. Failing on her first attempt she decided to fully approach the latter and tap the table and now it is a success.

 

"Ms. Son?" The other woman inquired and she extend her hand.

 

"Yes, Son Chaeyoung and Ms...?"

 

"Ms. Myoui, Myoui Mina" the woman took her hand and the first thing she noticed was its softness and the kinda bedroom voice of the other woman and with a little electricity on Chaeyoung's part which the latter had ignored as she gleefully nodded while taking her seat in front of the woman.

 

"Representative from the Jeon's?" Mina nodded her head elegantly.

 

"Our CEO wants to open the negotiation again between our companies and it seems our previous dealer didn't get to talk to you" Chaeyoung listened attentively towards the girl's voice which is sending chills to her that she kinda like, she lean in placing her chin on the back of her hands.

 

"Quite direct to the bush?" She smiled towards the girl who coughed a little but its face had stood stoic.

 

Feels like talking to Tzuyu.

 

"I apologize if it came very rude" the girl bowed slightly.

 

"Nah it's okay since you're being direct, I can be direct too" Chaeyoung showed a flirty smiled which the other woman had seemed to pick up. "I can give the Jeon's Entrepise the deal they want in stocks; including fair share of it as the normally deal is 75% to ours and 25% to dealers, it'll be half-half and I know that'll be more enough for your CEO but with only one condition and it'll be very easy"

 

"What is it?" Mina asked timidly.

 

"Have a one night stand with me" as soon as she felt a cold feel on her face as she closed her eyes feeling the liquid which she guess is the water on the table and a sting afterwards as she chuckled annoyingly; Chaeyoung thanked the above because of the secluded area they were in.

 

This woman is no classic.

 

"That is not enough for your malicious words; I'm not some of your flings. Please be professional and remove your personal interest in work" Mina stood up giving her a hard stare; leaving her with humility that the latter had probably felt when she asked for a one night stand.

 

"I can't believe that woman! I could understand a no as an answer!" She chuckled with annoyance dropping out from her mouth as she wiped her face using her handkerchief.

 

At least it wasn't the pot's flower on the table.

 

 

\--

 

She let all kind of curse into fifty different languages as she glance on her phone's screen which holds the video of her getting splash of water with the headline of: CEO of Son Group of Companies got rejected by a girl! She gritted her teeth as she speed dial Tzuyu's number which was answered in the first ring.

 

"Get this damn clip out, file a lawsuit on the people who h-why the fvck are you laughing?!"

 

_"If you had follow my advice to be polite and don't flirt you might not have this kind of news tracing around the internet and the news"_

 

"I was talking politely! I even agreed on putting their company on a half-half stock on the shared one!"

 

_"Because of trying to get her to a one night stand?"_

 

"Yes, it's a good deal!"

 

_"That's mostly the reason why people who negotiate with you tries to bring guy into the meeting"_

 

"I don't care what the hell it is, this video is embarrassing enough just cut the damn clip and file a lawsuit; that's going against my privacy!"

 

_"Didn't know you have the thing called privacy"_

 

"Tzuyu!"

 

_"I'm gonna stop them from showing it, but lawsuit is too much"_

 

"Tha-"

 

_"Look, it is mostly your fault it was just karma knows how to play"_ Chaeyoung regrets now telling Tzuyu what had happen.

 

"Are you sh*-"

 

_"I am not, next time don't ask stupid things"_

"It wasn't stupid!"

 

_"Whatever"_

 

"Yah! Aish! Hanging up on me like that!" She grumbled when she felt lips on her own.

 

"Come on, don't bother with that girl" she sighed and threw her phone on the side as she focused on the girl who's been on her lap for half a hour kissing her neck and everything.

 

 

\--

 

While on the other side, another woman had a different reaction on the news with the headline of Son Chaeyoung as she spat her water all over her shorts for seeing it; mainly because she was part of the video and was the one who slapped the other girl. "Oh sh*t" she murmured as she stood up and started to walk back and forth inside of her small living room.

 

"I'm doom! I'm doo-" and there she is really doom as she heard her cable phone ringing when she felt sweats coming out from her body as she answered it.

 

"Hel-" She was immediately cut off by her fuming boss; Jeon Jungkook.

 

_"WHY THE HELL DID YOU SLAPPED HER?!!"_

 

"It w-"

_"I'M NOT UP FOR PETTY EXCUSES MS. MYOUI!"_

 

_Then you're asking._

_"FIX THIS MESS!"_ She distanced the cable phone away from her ears whilst she heard her boss sighing on the other line _"Remember that your fiancè's debt is still not on the halfway! Don't cause another loss into my company because of loosing Ms. Son! Her partnership into our company is a big part of our success; loosing her will cause downhill into the profits and listen here; get that deal and I'm clearing that debt, and apologize to Ms. Son! I don't want any of this to happen again; I want you to fix this mess first thing in the morning, did you got it?_ "She let out a defeated sigh.

 

"Yes Mr. Jeon" she'll hate tomorrow for sure.

 

 

\--

 

She gritted her teeth as she tried her very best not to say anything demonic as she remembers the words of that pervert to her: "Have a one night stand with me" She can't believe that! She was there for the deal and the transaction because the latter had refused to meet them when the Jeon's Entrepise had sent a guy: a smoking-ly hot one; her boyfriend; her fiancè; Mark Tuan. She sighed as it was now her fiancè who she remembers. She won't do anything of this if it wasn't for her fiancè who got drown into gambling and borrowed a huge sum of money through her to the company and now she was left in debt while her fiancè was trying to work out some things as she explained it to her boss who was genuinely understanding and had let her pay slowly but surely.

 

She entered the enormous company and was guided towards the receptionist as she asked for the CEO's floor's office but instead she was met by a knowing stare; she knows for sure at the time she'll get out of this building; she'll be the topic one. She sighed when the receptionist didn't let her to instead she asked to borrow the cable phone which the girl had let her while eyeing her every move which almost made her to roll her eyes if it wasn't for her professionalism.

 

"Hello, is there something wrong there Ms. Choa?"

 

_"Ah, this is Mina from Jeon's Entrepise"_

 

"Ah! Mina-ssi, what brings you here?"

 

_"Can I talk to Ceo Son?"_ She tried her very best not to grit her teeth on mentioning that woman's surname.

 

"I'm afraid you can't, she strongly told me not to let any of Jeon's employees to talk to her; we were about to pull out actually" She let out a nervous sigh as she pressed her lips into thin line. _Sh*t. But that pervert was the one whose at fault. Damn that yeontae._

 

_"Actually... about that.. I want to apologize for what I did"_

 

"Apologize?"

 

_"Yes"_ she heard the secretary chuckling making her brows to furrow.

 

"Can I ask why? I'm very sure that what happened wasn't your fault" and that trigger her tempered feelings of injustice.

 

_"Yes it wasn't but I need to apologize to calm that pervert's dignity"_ she heard a boasting laugh from the line and that's where she actually realized what she had said and immediately apologize.

 

"No, no, it's okay, you can meet the pervert, give back the cable phone to Choa" and that made Mina sigh; at least the secretary was on her side.

 

\--

 

"Yah! What did she said?! And why are you laughing?! And who's pervert?! Tzuyu! Chou Tzuyu!" She shot glares towards the taller woman who had inform her that Mina is on the receptionist; she's still feeling the slap she had received yesterday.

 

"Nothing, she'll come here in a minute"

 

"Didn-"

 

"It was your fault so don't be a bitch" Tzuyu shot her daggers and it immediately shut her up. Knowing too well that Tzuyu's glare were more scary than her tiny ones.

 

"Fine, fine"

 

\--

 

And in really a minute, both of them are facing each other but with both different expression; Chaeyoung wearing a annoying smug smile whilst the other one was trying very hard to contain its clench teeth smile and at the very same time; trying its best not to kick the smaller woman's face square and one and for Mina that was the very first hard thing she had ever did; controlling her annoyance to the very source of it which happened just to be in front of her.

 

"So what brings you here?" That voice was so annoying to Mina's ear.

 

"To apologize" the older curtly answered.

 

"Oh, I see, then let's talk comfortab-"

 

"To apologize" she deadly repeated cutting off the younger.

 

"I see, apologize and no business talks?" She raised her eyebrow at the red head woman.

 

"And business talks" she let out a dry sigh as she eyed the younger who's smiling while pointing to the mini couch set at the side which she went to; getting what the younger was implying to.

 

She gritted her teeth as she waited for the younger girl to seat in front of her as she let out the words that was almost caught up into her throat. "I'm sorry"

 

"Not gonna accept it" she let out a grunt as she shot a shivering glare towards the younger which got ignored by Chaeyoung. "Proceed to the business talk, Ms. Myoui" that annoying smile.

 

"Mr. Jeon wants to take the deal that you were offering" she timidly said.

 

"Well then you know my condition" Chaeyoung smiled to her and she's near on snapping. "Look, my condition wasn't very hard. After that night we'll pretend nothing had happened then your company will get that deal; you might as well get something in return"

 

"I have a fiancè" she expressed every word with stress.

 

"Hmm, Fiancè? Not married yet"

 

"You're asking me to cheat on my fiancè and soon to be husband Ms. Son and it's not very professional to do that"

 

"I'm not asking for a lecture, Ms. Myoui; I would take a no and yes but yes would be much more appreciated" Mina sighed.

 

"Can you make it any more less burdening?"

 

"Then a wild rough make out"

 

"It is s-"

 

"It's not a s*x, only wild rough make out"

 

"A kiss then?"

 

"Half of our upcoming stock doesn't even worth a simple make out furthermore a kiss; I've lessen it, a mere kiss is not worth"

 

"Are you giving price to my body?!" She asked with a lace of disbelief on her voice.

 

"You're valuable in my most honesty" Chaeyoung grinned.

 

"Don't use the word honesty; you're tainting it" she looked up upon hearing Chaeng's chuckle.

 

"Well considering your body and your beautiful face; you worth something that I don't even know how much the price is, well removing your personality that is" she scoff at what the Ceo said.

 

"With my utmost honesty Ceo Son, your personality is not that pleasing as well"

 

"I get that a lot; well? Is it a yes?" She sighed deeply forecasting she'll regret it very soon.

 

"Yes" she can see the happy grin on the latter's face as she grumble to death.

 

"Then the deal is set" Chaeng stood up and extend her hand as Mina stood up and return the suppose to be shakehands when the younger roughly pulled her closer as she stumble due to her heels making her to roughly clutch onto the latter's shoulders to regain her balance but instead of it she felt a arm snaking her waist balancing her as she felt a hot breath into her exposed neck near her ear; making to her feel her knees turning wobbly.

 

"Your apology is still not accepted, Ms. Myoui; that slap cost something in a higher price" she stood like a jelly frozen while the latter had bit her earlobe making her to flinch on the contact as she tried to detach herself when she felt the latter sucking her earlobe; mainly known as earlobe kiss; feeling the sudden warmth of the younger's tongue as the latter licked her earlobe and bit it and that where she finally regain her feet as the younger had let her go but she hold onto the younger's shoulder as she tries to use her wobbly knees.

Chaeyoung smirked seeing the flustered and tomato red face of the older while holding on her shoulder for support. She chuckled as the older raised her head and threw her a hard glare.

 

"W-what was that for?!" Damn that she had stuttered.

 

"Teaching you a thing or two for our deal" Chaeng winked at her when Mina suddenly kick her on her legs making her to yelp in pain.

 

"Teaching you a thing or two about respect! Pervert!" Then Mina ran out.

 

"Y-yah! O-oww!! Yah! Come back here!"

 

 

\--

 

"That damn pervert! How dare she! ARGH!" She ruffled her hair out of frustation as she felt her heart pounding from the sudden intimate act as her fingers touch the tip of her earlobe which is slightly wet. "Please cut her tongue" she murmured with full of anger.

 

\--

 

_"Our deal was sealed and further details will be explained and Ms. Son had requested you to be there; Congrats and Job well done! Until the deal is finished then the debt will be pay off. Thank you again for your hard work"_

 

"It's my pleasure, Mr. Jeon" she sighed as she heard what her CEO had said and started grinding her teeth in annoyance remembering Ms. Son, when she felt arms snaking on her waist and a chin on her shoulder; knowing who is it she lean in and indulge herself in the warmth of her fiancè that she finally had let out a sigh.

 

"I'm sorry that you had to go through all of this" Mark said with a apologetic tone.

 

"It's okay, we'll go through it" she smiled as she closed her eyes. She felt lightkisses on her nape as Mark pulled her closer and she knows where is this going as she slowly detach herself from the latter who had a frown on its pretty handsome face. "After marriage Mark, after marriage" she tried to smile as she see on how disappointed the latter was.

 

"You always say that" Mark said before brushing her off as she tries to console the latter.

 

The reason why she didn't agree on Chaeyoung's terms.


End file.
